Bark
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Dogs were well cared for. It would take all his remaining grace until he was able to gather his strength, but it would be worth it. Maybe a family would take him in, care for him and give him a home while he recovered. He would make a cute dog. People sucked.


**Author's Note****: ** This is set shortly after Gabriel was saved from Asmodeus after he leaves the bunker and before Unfinished Business. For those of you who don't know I'm working on a large Wincest project for the Reverse Wincest Bang. I won't be posting much as this project is outlined for 30 chapters and will be taking up a lot of my time. I hope you enjoy my bit of Gabriel for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge.

~**This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

**Prompt Used: ****Turned into a corgi AU**

**Bark**

This was humiliating. In all his years of being on Earth, in the many forms he had played with over the years this had to be his dumbest idea yet. With his dwindling grace, he hadn't the energy to find a new hideout, at least not one that would be safe from anything more than your average monster. If he was going to hide from Loki and his crew, he needed to be somewhere secure and protected, at least until his grace built up enough to deal with that troublesome trickster on his own.

Revenge would have to wait.

What he should have done was remain with the Winchesters, while he hated relying on anyone it would have been the safe call. They would be willing to put up with him so long as they got the payoff of him helping when he's up and running again. Instead, he had told them where to go, that he wasn't getting into their fight and left. To the parking garage. Even with the bit of grace he managed to scarf down, he was running too low to do much, let alone leave the bunker which was heavily warded.

What he could do was leave the room, and from there he ran out of the bunker and into town. It didn't take long for Gabriel to realize that without his grace backing his vessel up he needed food, and worse was without his grace he couldn't snap up whatever he wanted to replenish his energy. He also couldn't make money, which left him starving and cold, looking through the window of a diner and hoping that he could figure some way out this mess before Sam or Dean came to town and found him.

Shoving his hands in his leather jacket, which was more fashionable than functional, Gabriel slumped against the wall and hoped that he could think of something soon. Judging by the moisture in the air it was going to rain, and if his vessel needed food, it could also get sick. It had only been a few hours since he left the Winchesters high and dry, too soon for him to go back and say that he changed his mind. Looking across the street, Gabriel noticed a dog being walked by their human. The dog seemed happy, prancing along like it was the most joyful thing in the world while its human jogged down the sidewalk.

Dogs were well cared for. They were intelligent animals, ones that were typically protected if spotted. He could pose as an animal for a while, at the very least it would be easier for him to gather food from the trash as needed; a cute well-behaved dog was much more welcomed than a human bum. It would take all his remaining grace until he was able to gather his strength, but it would be worth it. Maybe a family would take him in, care for him and give him a home while he recovered. He would make a cute dog.

Hiding in a back alley, Gabriel concentrated on his remaining grace and began to shift. The process wasn't pleasant. Though he wasn't in anything near as much pain as he was in with Asmodeus, it wasn't a walk in the park either. Slowly his body changed from a human male to a corgi. Whimpering from the aftermath, Gabriel slowly grew accustomed to his short legs, placing one in front of the other as he made his way out of the alley and toward the restaurant he had been looking at earlier. Now that he was cute and cuddly, surely someone would give him some of their meal.

People sucked.

Not only did no one feed him, but Gabriel had also been waiting around the place for a couple of hours when a group of kids came around, one of which took his time to kick him hard in his front leg before trying to chase him. It was only Gabriel's quick thinking and ability to hide in small places that saved him from the group. If he had remained out there, he was confident that one or more of them would have tried to kill him. What was wrong with people these days? Sneaking out of his hiding place, Gabriel started to make his way around town, hopeful that someone would take pity on his limping form and take him in for the night. It was starting to get cold.

As night crept up on him, Gabriel still didn't have anywhere to go. He sat on the sidewalk, whimpering while trying to figure out his next move. Without food, he was unable to replenish his grace, and it didn't look like anyone was going to take him home and care for him. Wasn't that his lot in life? To be the one on the outside always wanting in. Gabriel barely noticed that he was in front of a bar when a familiar face stumbled out. Dean's arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a man who was grinning from ear to ear, his loud laughter making Gabriel whimper.

He didn't mean to draw Dean's attention, but the moment those green eyes landed on him, Gabriel wondered if he could go back to the bunker after all. His attempt to figure himself out had been a failure, and he would be safe in the bunker with Sam and Dean, not to mention if things in Heaven were as dire as they explained perhaps Castiel would help him recover in exchange for Gabriel helping fix that mess. He was wet, cold, hungry and his front paw ached from where the kid had tried to break it with his boot. If Dean Winchester was willing to take him home, Gabriel would make the deal to help them save their mother and his nephew.

The stranger looked at Gabriel once before snorting and letting go of Dean only to stomp toward him. Gabriel wasn't proud of what he did next, but the anger directed at him from the stranger looked an awful lot like when Asmodeus was cross with him. Whimpering, Gabriel lay down on his stomach and covered his face with his dirty paws, hunching in on himself to create a smaller target. He expected a blow, like the kid who had kicked him, only much worse judging by the size of the stranger with Dean. No pain came, and after a moment Gabriel opened his eyes to look up at what stopped the threatening man.

Dean was standing between them, his arms crossed while he looked down at the one he had been laughing with only a few minutes ago. While he had appeared to be slightly drunk before, now Dean was cold-sober, and the stranger didn't know who he was messing with. "What the hell, man? He's only a stray; if you don't scare them off they won't leave you alone." Dean did not seem impressed. Hesitantly, Gabriel stood on his three good legs again, taking a small step toward Dean in the hopes that the man would help him.

"Fine, whatever. You still wanna head over to my place or what?" Sniffing to try and memorize Dean's scent in case he needed to find the hunter later, Gabriel sneezed. Great now he was getting a cold.

"No thanks, you should head back in and see if someone else will go with you. Maybe someone else will fuck your abusive ass, but it's not gonna be me." The man grumbled something and for a second Gabriel thought that the idiot was going to try and fight Dean. With a flex of Dean's biceps, the man backed down and went back into the bar.

Now that the asshole was gone, Gabriel stretched out to his full length, secure that Dean wouldn't hurt him. As Dean started to walk away, Gabriel tried his best to keep up with the man's long stride, yelping as he used his injured paw to walk. It was the yelp that made Dean turn around and look at him again. Limping to the hunter, Gabriel waited until he was just by Dean's feet before sitting down, his stubby tail wagging his back end while looking up at the tall man. He tried to look cute, though his attempts were faulted by the muck clinging to his fur. He must have looked pathetic enough as Dean sighed before crouching down before him.

"Let's see if you are a stray or just away from home, shall we?"

Gabriel couldn't help from leaning into Dean's warm hand. It felt nice, having someone run their fingers through his fur even if Dean was only searching for a tag. When Dean went to take his hand away, Gabriel was quick to lick at the appendage, making Dean chuckle before petting his wet head. "Well looks like jackass might be right. I checked the weather for the next week, and it's going to get nasty out. If you promise not to be a dick, I'll take you home for the next few days until the weather lets up. You have to promise to do your business outside though, deal?"

Gabriel would do pretty much anything to make sure that he went home with Dean. It had seemed a bit out of character, from what he could tell it seemed that Sam was more the type to take in a stray dog. Not that he was complaining, Gabriel bet that if Dean were willing to put up with his dirty ass in his car, Sam would smother him in warm cuddles at least until he gathered enough grace to return to his human vessel. "Okay let me grab the blanket from the back and spread it out. You're not allowed to get mud all over Baby, got it?" Barking in agreement, Gabriel waited while Dean took a blanket from the trunk and laid it out on the back seat, leaving the door open for Gabriel to jump up.

Glancing from the sidewalk to the seat, Gabriel tried to figure out how much force he would need to make the jump when strong arms wrapped around his middle and lifted. Yelping, Gabriel curled his legs together as Dean placed him comfortably on the blanket. Laying in a small ball, Gabriel started to lick at his injured paw, not wanting to risk infection while in this form. Dean must have noticed the attention he was giving the leg, a frown curving those pouty lips downwards. Laying his chin on his front paws, Gabriel waited for Dean to start the car, the rumble of the Impala soothing his frayed nerves.

"I'll have to stop and get you something to eat; I'll only be a second so don't try anything funny while you're out of eyesight, got it?"

Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked at Dean in the rear-view mirror before closing his eyes and resuming his curled-up position. He had no plans on causing any trouble while helpless; the last thing he needed was for Dean to think he wasn't worth the effort. Gabriel must have fallen asleep as it wasn't until Dean pulled open the back door that he was once again aware. Standing on his short legs, Gabriel looked at the ground where Dean was expecting him to jump. He almost did before Dean once again picked him up and set him on the ground, the shock of pain from putting his paw on the concrete of the parking garage made Gabriel thankful that Dean had the foresight to help him down from the Impala.

"Come on; let's get you cleaned up." Gabriel tried to follow Dean, he did, but with how tired and cold he was it was a struggle to get his three good legs moving quick enough. Dean noticed and with a massive sigh picked him up and carried him inside the bunker. It was nice, being held by Dean. Gabriel hadn't given it much thought before, the hunter always strictly appearing as a ladies man, but if what the asshole from the bar said was true then he may have pegged Dean wrong. Licking the hunter's stubble earned a soft chuckle before Dean patted his matted fur.

They didn't run into anyone else as Dean brought Gabriel to the bathroom, his movements sharp as if preparing for Gabriel to fight him on bathing, but all Gabriel wanted to do was get clean, find something to eat and hopefully curl up somewhere warm. Dean scrubbed his fur from head to stubby tail, taking his time in making sure that the mud was removed. The second Dean touched his sore paw, Gabriel had to fight the urge to bite the hand checking the wound. There wasn't anything to indicate that it was hurt on the surface, no blood, but expert hands used to tending both his wounds and his brothers' knew what to look for.

"Feels like it might be a sprain, it doesn't feel broken so that's good. You might want to stay off it for a bit." Gabriel resisted the urge to snort. He had figured out not to step on the paw that causes pain on his own, thank you very much. Dean was extra gentle washing and then drying the sore leg before moving to the rest of his body. By the time Dean was done, Gabriel was clean, dry and no longer frozen to the core. While he wouldn't say no to a nice fire to curl besides; or even a warm body, he no longer believed he was going to freeze to death.

"There, all clean. You know you don't look as horrible without all that mud and grime. I bet you're hungry though." As Dean went to pick him up, Gabriel was quick to move out of the hunter's reach. Dean looked at him confused for a moment before looking down at himself. During the trip Dean was all but covered in mud from Gabriel's fur, his shirt ruined. Having just gotten clean, Gabriel didn't want to get dirty again so soon. Dean laughed, pulling the shirt off and tossing it into a hamper. Now with his chest bare, Dean reached down, and Gabriel was happy to let the hunter pick him up.

He was not happy with the dog food. Granted it was better than starving but chowing down on kibble while Dean ate a sandwich in front of him was mean. Once Dean was done eating, he sat down in what must have been one of the lounge rooms of the bunker. It was odd, the last he checked Sam at least should be hanging around, but Gabriel couldn't hear anyone else in the bunker, even with his enhanced hearing. Curling up on Dean's lap while the hunter drank a beer, the television turned on to some Netflix show, Gabriel wondered where the other hunter was.

"You know normally Sammy would be all over you. He always wanted a dog, but he and Cas are going to be away for a bit, so it looks like you're stuck with me." Licking the hand which was petting the side of his face, Gabriel looked up at the hunter who was absently stroking him while watching his show. "Another guy was living here for a bit, well I guess guy isn't the right term. Anyway, he bailed, and Sam got it in his head to go track him down. Sammy figures that Gabriel is most likely still hurt from his time in Hell and shouldn't be alone. I figure if he's strong enough to fuck off when we need him, then he can take care of himself."

Gabriel flinched at the reminder of what he did. It wasn't his proudest moment, leaving them to find their way out of their mess. He should have stuck around, at least until he was healed up, maybe used his archangel powers for some good once he could do more than flap his wings again. They would have understood, would have given him time to heal. At least, he hoped so. Instead, he had run, the one thing he was good at doing. They didn't need him; no one did these days. A large hand stroking down his back made Gabriel look up at Dean who was lost in his thoughts, most likely cursing the very being he was holding on his lap.

"I don't blame him; I would run away from this mess too if I could. I mean, he was just rescued from literal hell, and we pushed everything on him. Sammy made me think it through and if I just got back from some demon using my grace for God only knows what I wouldn't be too keen on having someone else eying it up. We should have thought about healing him before asking him to help, maybe offer him somewhere he didn't have to worry about whoever shoved him at Asmodeus in the first place."

Looking at Dean who was talking, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him, Gabriel wondered if perhaps the hunter knew who he was talking to. But that hand never stopped petting him, and Gabriel knew that Dean wouldn't be so comforting if he knew who the dog on his lap was. Nuzzling into the touches, Gabriel swore that he would help as soon as he could. Snuggled in Dean's lap, the television going in the background, Gabriel fell asleep feeling more secure than he could remember being since Lucifer and Michael started fighting. He barely stirred as Dean picked up his small body and brought them to the bedroom, letting Gabriel curl around his chest while they slept.

The next few days were both torture and bliss. Gabriel loved being a dog with Dean. The man knew just where to scratch and how to make him feel wanted and loved, and not only did Dean spend his time playing fetch and giving belly rubs, but he was also more talkative to the canine then he ever would be with a human. There was still no sign of Sam or Castiel returning, and while Gabriel thought he should feel guilty that they were out looking for him when he was at the bunker, he was enjoying his time with Dean too much to try and clue the hunter into the fact that something was different with his new dog.

His grace was also slowly returning. With proper food, water and care it didn't take nearly as long to recover enough grace to turn back into his human form as he would on his own. Gabriel chose not to switch back. He liked being the way he was, a companion, a friend to the hunter he had brushed aside. Like all good things, Gabriel could feel that this one was going to come to an end. He hated the thought of Dean not being with him any longer, of how the hunter would look at him once he was once again on two feet. The idea of Dean no longer holding him close, of Dean no longer wanting to spend time together shot through Gabriel's heart.

It wasn't Castiel who revealed him as who he was; in fact, it was from someone Gabriel would never have expected. Dean had taken a few calls from his phone, each time explaining that Sam was out on a hunt and giving whatever information was needed before hanging up and returning to whatever he was doing. Until a friend called, this wasn't like the others; it was someone needing help and Dean was the only one in a position to give it. Thankfully the hunter didn't think Gabriel could be left alone, nor did he want to starve the dog while he was away. Tucking Gabriel in the front seat with the blanket folded up to create a soft seat for the dog, Dean and Gabriel were on the open road.

The hunt was a bust. A few minutes in and Gabriel knew that Dean was in over his head. Again. Whoever had called the hunter hotline wasn't a friend, not anymore. With everything happening with the Other World, something Dean had mentioned multiple times, Gabriel had forgotten about the average monster wanting a piece of the Winchesters. It wasn't a pack of demons, werewolves or vampires but a small coven who tried to take Dean out. The witches had locked him up in a small cage, probably to be used as a living sacrifice later, but he had a front row seat to what they were trying to do to Dean, and he didn't like it.

"You know you're fortunate you are who you are Dean Winchester. There's an outstanding order to bring you or your brother to a great god instead of sacrificing you. Whatever you did to invoke his wrath, I bet you'll be sorry."

Then they started. Gabriel had bought himself a bit of power, he could have turned into his human vessel, but the second they began to chant, he knew who they were calling and why. Focusing on the chaotic magic surrounding the area, Gabriel absorbed as much power as he could fit into his tiny vessel and waited. It wouldn't be enough, the one he was waiting for was powerful, and though he could typically take him in a fair fight, he was still injured and weak. He could have left, could have flown away and let Dean deal with the god, one that was more likely to cut a deal in exchange for information on Gabriel. But Dean had stepped in front of the asshole who had tried to scare him off; Dean had taken him home and given him a place to heal and cared for him when no one else would.

"Gabriel?"

At the question, Loki snorted, his eyes flashing in power. "Sorry, Kiddo, try again." Dean looked at Loki for a moment, his eyes narrowing.

"Let me guess then, Loki? Why the hell would you put a bounty on our heads? I mean sure we're not on the pagan Christmas Card list, but setting witches on us? Really?" Gabriel watched as Loki took a sucker from his pocket and sucked on the treat, a sign that he was going to dive into a monologue, and while he was sure that the god had a lot to get off his chest, Gabriel wasn't ready to hear it. With a push of his grace, the cage unlocked, and Gabriel jumped down, ignoring the pain of his still-tender paw and trotting toward Dean.

Dean watched him with worry in those green eyes for his new companion. It was going to suck to lose that. Growling low in his chest, Gabriel stepped between Dean who was tied to a stone altar and Loki who watched him with a smug grin. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? You get yourself stuck as a dog of all things? Have to beg for scraps now that you're out of your corner?" Barking, Gabriel hoped that he would have enough power for what he needed to do. Jumping forward, Gabriel changed into his human vessel, a replica of the one in front of him. The weight of his body pinned Loki to the ground for only a split second, which was all he needed.

Forming his archangel blade was a task, considering he had only recently rebonded to the weapon, but it developed in his hand nonetheless. Thrusting the sword forward, Gabriel shoved it between Loki's ribs and watched as the light drained out of the being. It hurt. Loki had once been his friend, his brother, but he couldn't forgive the god selling him to Asmodeus. Standing, Gabriel growled at the witches who had started to rise against him, using the last of his grace to smite them from the earth before turning his attention to Dean who was glaring at him. Gabriel used his blade to cut the ropes which bound the hunter to the altar stepping back once Dean was free.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The shout made Gabriel step back, his shoulders hunching in a motion to protect himself. The gesture made Dean pause for a moment, those green eyes seeing far more than Gabriel wanted to admit. "A corgi? What the hell, man? If you wanted to stay at the bunker all you had to do was stick around when Sam told you what was happening; instead, you flew off to become a dog?! What the hell was this? Some joke?"

Shaking his head, Gabriel did something he had never tried before. He took a step closer instead of away. Holding his hand out, the one which had been fractured only moments before, Gabriel tried to get Dean to calm down. "No, Dean, it wasn't a prank. I turned myself into a dog, and I was stuck as one for a bit. I figured someone would take me in and look after me while I recovered my grace. I didn't think it would be you. I know I made a mistake, I should never have left the bunker in the first place. But I was terrified that you and your brother, hell that even my brother, were going to do the same as Asmodeus and use my grace. I'm not exactly powerful right now, what I just did? That was everything I had, and it's going to take time for me to heal again. I didn't… I didn't think you would be willing to wait and would _take_ what you could."

Dean looked like he was about to protest before his lips formed a thin line; his eyes were darting between Gabriel's hand and the door. "For what it's worth I'm sorry, though I did like being your dog. I never thought for a second that you would take me home." Dean continued to glare at him, and though he wanted to take the rejection for what it was at face value, Gabriel knew better now. Dean had let a lot slip while he thought Gabriel was a dog. Another step forward and Gabriel lifted his other hand, no longer holding his archangel blade.

"Will you take me home, Dean? I'm beaten and bruised, and I have a shit-ton of issues I still need to work through, not to mention that I'm as weak as a newborn pup. It's probably going to take a few weeks at least until I can help, but I swear I _will_ help." Dean still looked hesitant, and Gabriel took the final step toward him, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. The hunter didn't move to push him off, though there was a guarded look in his eyes. "I'll do what I can, I mean right now I'm probably the best resource for information, even with that impressive library of yours. I'll even let you rub my belly if you ask nicely."

The remark made Dean snort, which was what Gabriel was going for. "This doesn't change anything, this you being a dog for a few days… it doesn't change a thing." Gabriel looked into those eyes he had spent the past few days admiring and smiled.

"Of course not, Dean." Placing his hand to the back of Dean's head, Gabriel reached up and brought their faces close together, ignore the alarm on Dean's face. "It changes everything." Slotting their mouths together, Gabriel waited for Dean to respond, those large hands which had translated to safety in the past few days resting on his hips while Dean kissed him back.

Falling in love with Dean Winchester changed everything. He would fight with them, would do everything in his power to make sure that they made it out of this alive and well, and once things returned to normal he would help Castiel fix Heaven. So long as he remained with his human. Hopefully, he could be by Dean's side as more than his friend, though by the way Dean was nibbling at his bottom lip, Gabriel guessed that wouldn't be a problem.

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

**Twitter /CrowNoYami**

**Tumbler **

**Instagram crownoyami/?hl=en**

**Goodreads user/show/15833181-crownoyami**

**See you soon!**


End file.
